ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy (Feature Film)/Credits
The following are the credits from Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Movie. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents In association with Cartoon Network Movies and Warner Animation Group An A.K.A. Cartoon production A Danny Antonucci film Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Movie Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Written and Directed by Danny Antonucci Produced by Christine Danzo Executive Producer Danny Antonucci Music by Patric Caird Edited by Ken Cathro Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Director Danny Antonucci Director of Photography Don Burgess, A.S.C. Voice Director Terry Klassen Artistic Supervisors Casting by Mary Hidalgo Unit Production Manager Leigh Shanta First Assistant Director Lisa C. Satriano Second Assistant Director Jeffrey Schwartz Animation Supervisor Eda Soong Based on the Characters Created by Danny Antonucci Cast Cillian Darcy - Jackie Chan Emma Evil - Scarlett Johansson Kino Darcy - Fann Wong Kalin Darcy - Jet Li Mr. Black and Officer White - Mel Gibson Lucy Liu - Herself Mr. J - John Cleese Lorcan Tredwell - Chris Pratt Lilly Tredwell - Angelina Jolie Stuart Snyder - Brian Doyle-Murray Character Voices Ed Edwards - Matt Hill Edd Edwards - Samuel Vincent Eddy Edwards - Tony Sampson Cartoon Cillian Darcy - Matt Smith Cartoon Kino Darcy - Jenna Coleman Yurika Yokoyama and Plank's Mom - Grey DeLisle Wayne Cramp and Plank's Dad - Tom Kenny Lucien Cramp - Kath Soucie Jonny 2x4 - David Paul Grove Plank - Lee Tockar Lee Kanker and Sarah Edwards - Janyse Jaud Marie Kanker, Edna Edwards, and Kevin - Kathleen Barr May Kanker and Nazz - Erin Fitzgerald Rolf - Peter Kelamis Jimmy - Keenan Christenson Gray (Mr. Black's Vulture) - Frank Welker Emily Edwards (Ed's Mother) - Tress MacNeille Tom Edwards (Ed's Father) - Stephen Colbert Eve Edwards (Edd's Mother) - Tara Strong Adam Edwards (Edd's Father) - Chris Pratt Mavis Edwards (Eddy's Mother) - Julie Kavner Carl Edwards (Eddy's Father) - Thomas F. Wilson Eddie Edwards (Eddy's Brother) - Terry Klassen Storyboard Storyboard Directors Scott Underwood James Wootton Storyboard Artists Jeff Barker Chaz Battista James Beihold Al Choi Todd Damone Joel Dickie Gerry Fournier Mike Grimshaw Jason Horychun Karen J. Lloyd Dave Mah Jim Miller Timothy Packford Frans Vischer Leah Waldron Kent Webb Additional Storyboard Artists Sabrina Alberghetti Sheranne Johnson Simon Piniel Assistant Storyboard Artist Steve Garcia Design Color Design Bonni Reid Background Design Rod Filbrandt Hyuck Lee Character/Prop Design Cory Toomey Hyuck Lee Design Coordinator Vince Orcullo Design Consultant Jilly Mentiply Animation Production Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Workbook Artist James Beihold Supervising Animation Director Marlene Robinson May Animation Director Alan Smart Lead Animator Frans Vischer Exposure Sheet Directors Ron Campbell Sherann Johnson Karen Peterson Marlene Robinson May Ink Tracing Artist Christine Li Production Coordinator Zoe Borroz Production Translator Misoon Kim Live-Action Crew Script Supervisor Ana Maria Quintana HD Engineer Britt Cyrus Gaffer John Buckley Jack English Best Boy James R. Babineaux Rigging Gaffer Glen Magers Rigging Best Boy Geno Bernal Key Grips Richard Mall Don Reynolds Best Boy Grip Martin K. Torner "A" Camera Dolly Grip Sean Devine "B" Camera Dolly Grip Andreas Crawford Makeup Department Head Mike Smithson Makeup Artist Whitney James Makeup Assistant Molly Tissavary Hair Department Head Roxanne Griffin Hairstylist Darlene Brumfield Costumer Kiersten Ronning First Assistant Director Josh McLaglen Second Assistant Director Jason Roberts Additional Second Assistant Director Wayne B. Witherspoon Third Assistant Director Josh King Unit Publicist Joel Green Location Manager Julie Hannum Assistant Location Managers Justin Duncan Taylor Erickson Perri Fichtner Cary Heckman Kurt Mangum Lara B. Massengill Location Scout Richard Klotz Background Casting Christopher Gray Background Casting Coordinator Ron Lunceford Set Designers C. Scott Baker Mark Hitchler Patricia Klawonn Thomas T. Taylor Illustrators Martin T. Charles Will Eliscu Simon Jones General Foreman Thomas A. White Construction Foreman Bruce Richter Paint Supervisor Robert Hale Labor Foreman Roderick Curry Set Medic Antonio Evans Assistant Property Master Melissa A. Feinberg Assistant Set Decorator Paige Augustine Set Dressers Tyler Kettenburg Nick Rymond Video Utility Nick Mongoni, Jr. Transportation Captain Jim Chesney Transportation Co-Captain Stanley Storc DOT Coordinator Marc Landin Catering Services Ann & Mario Catering Catering Chef Esteban Guzman Production Supervisor Mika Saito Production Coordinator Austin Lapierre Production Assistant Zoila Gomez Visual Effects Crew Visual Effects Supervisors Robert Legato Bill Neil Visual Effects Director of Photography Robbi Hinds, C.S.C. Visual Effects Producer Mike Chambers Visual Effects Editors Ron Wisman, Jr. Joe Carson Assistant Visual Effects Editor Scott Anderson Assistant Visual Effects Supervisor Andreas Fehrle Visual Effects Coordinator Patrick Hurd Visual Effects Assistant Coordinators Wesley Barker Alicia Johnson Pre-visualization Consultant Rpin Suwannath Pre-visualization Supervisor Brian Pohl Pre-visualization Lead Kyle Robinson Senior Pre-visualization Artist Richard Perry Pre-visualization Artists James Bennett Rocky Curby Matsune Suzuki Pre-visualization Animator James Willingham III Pre-visualization Coordinator Penelope Scott Digital Matte Painter Richard Kriegler Watercolor Matte Painters Anthony J. Batten, C.S.P.W.C. Neville Clarke, C.S.P.W.C. Catherine Beverly Rodin, C.S.P.W.C. Oleh Valenyuk Anastasia Chemikos VFX Storyboard Artists Greg Chown Ronald Hobb Edward Lee Bruce Simpson VFX Drafting Robert Hackborn On-set VFX Supervisor Raymond MacMillan VFX Plate Unit First Assistant Director David Silva Visual Effects Plate Supervisor Chris Dawson Visual Effects Camera Operator A.J. Raitano Visual Effects First Assistant "A" Camera Jan Ruona Visual Effects Still Photography Leah Montagnino Yeson Entertainment Crew Animation Production by Yeson Entertainment Animation Directors Kwang Jin Kim Chul Ki Kwon Assistant Animation Director Thesa Pukarnyk Producer Hyunah Kim Layout Supervisor Suck Ho Shin Layout Directors Seokho Shin Seunghwa Au Production Manager Il Seok Kim Production Coordinator Jong Tae Choi Production Team Ji In Jung Jin Ok Kim Kihyun Kim South Korea Production Representative Shinyoung Kim Los Angeles Production Representative Shi Young Kim Production Translators Hyojung Kim Minkyung Kim Ji Woo Suh In-betweeners Hyesook Kim Youngoh Park Animation Checkers Suyeon Lee Chunja Kim Ye Seung Lee Model Checkers Su-kyoung Choi Hyang Soon Lee Digital Department Manager In Chan Park Paint Chief Soon Yeop Cho Key 2D Animators Young Jin Huh Yong-Boun Hee Yong-Boun Lee Final Checker Seok-Geun Yoon Background Artists Myoung-Sun Baek Ju Hee Choi Scanning Swangsun Young Camera Operator Jontae Yeom Visual Effects Artist Chul Bae Choi 3D Modeling and Animation Chul Bae Choi Do Wan Kim Avid Editor Miyoung Seo Systems Operations Yun Chul Lee Systems Engineering Tae Gwan Kim Rough Draft Studios Crew Animation Production by Rough Draft Studios Los Angeles Crew Producer Claudia Katz Digital Line Producer Geraldine Symon Animation Associate Producers Elise Belknap Karen Miller Production Supervisors Jennifer Brown Brian Carey Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim South Korea Crew Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producer Gregg Vanzo Overseas Supervising Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Minsuk Kim Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Production Translator Young Jin Jeon Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Animation Checkers Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Digital Scanners Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Digital X-Sheet Ji Young Jung Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Head Hee Jung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Animation Checking Supervisor Mihwa An Animation Checker Nikki Vanzo Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Background Painting Supervisors Zulu Lee Chin Dongkun Won Background Painting Head Mi-Young Lee Background Painters Suchli Jyuioon Hinjyuin Lee Kim Niuion Jyuioon Jr. Raymond Syuejoon Zulu Zhanxioo Shaun Loen Kim Sheong Leong Zhaun Shaun Raymondio Honjyio Syuhjo Zuauio Jyushoon Jr. Canuck Lee Hinjyuin Sheong Syuhjio Jr. Honjyio Leknoio Syuai Miskioso Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Production Coordinators Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Blur Studio Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Blur Studio Creative Director Tim Miller Computer Graphics Producer Sherry Wallace Storyboard Artists Leo Santos Paul Taylor Concept Art Sean McNally Chuck Wojtkiewicz Visual Development Artists Catherine Deeter Len Smith Layout Artists Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler David Nibbelin Leo Santos Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Bryan Hillestad Makoto Koyama Derron Ross Leo Santos Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Wim Bien Ricardo Biriba Luc DeJardin Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler Craig Gilmore Bryan Hillestad Keith Lango Ben Loggins Remi McGill Cemre Ozkurt Ruel Pascual Samir Patel Derron Ross Davy Sabbe George Schermer Peter Smith Jason Taylor Dave Vallone Jeff Wilson Onur Yeldan Facial Animator Makoto Koyama Background Character Animator Asler Lavina Modelers Ricardo Biriba Corey Butler Irfan Celik Sze Chan Jangwoo Choi Sebastien Chort Zack Cork Jerome Denjean Sam Gebhardt Willi Hammes Tim Jones Brook Kievit Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Kevin Margo Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Dan Rice Seung Youb Shin Juan Solis Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace Dave Wilson Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Irfan Celik Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Sam Gebhardt Brook Kievit Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Texturing and Shading Adel Benabdallah Scene Assembly Supervisor Aaron Powell Scene Assembly Leads Dan Rice David Stinnett Scene Assembly Sebastien Chort Sequence Lighting Lead Dan Rice Lighting Artists Heikki Anttila Ricardo Biriba Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Tom Dillon Juan Granju Tim Jones Dan Knight Makoto Koyama Brian Kulig Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Remi McGill Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Todd Perry Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Derron Ross Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace August Wartenberg Dave Wilson Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Tim Bird Steve Cokonis Tara DeMarco Tim Jones Brian Kulig Ben Loggins Peter Smith Margolit Steiner Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Supervisors Kathy Siegel David Stinnett Visual Effects Producer Arielle Davis Visual Effects Executive Producer Al Shier Visual Effects Animators Allan McKay Kirby Miller Danial Perez Ferreira Todd Perry August Wartenberg Rigging Leads Sze Chan Paul Hormis Jon Jordan Rigging Artists John Bunt Jangwoo Choi Brook Klevit Remi McGill Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Cloth Simulation Paul Hormis Asier Lavina Sung-Wook Su Paint and Roto Lead Tom Dillon Matte Painting Lead Jaime Jasso Paint and Rotoscope John Bunt Corey Butler August Wartenberg Rendering and Stereography Adel Benabdallah Damien Peinoit Animation TD Jon Jordan Lighting TD Todd Perry Production Coordinators Mandy Sekelsky Debbie Yu Production Assistant Amanda Powell System Administrators Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Programmers Paul Huang Dave Humpherys Pipeline Engineer Diego Garcia Huerta Pipeline Manager Tom Dillon Information Technology Dave Humpherys Matt Newell Daemeon Nicoladu Duane Powell Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Production Script Coordinator Brian Koonce Production Assistants Emily Dunn Joseph Game Andy Garner-Flexner Emily Quinn David C. Smith Production Managers Keith Mack Scott Malchus Production Coordinators Joseph Game Andy Garner-Flexner Emily Quinn Production Accountants Richard Bennett Sarah Alabaster Track Reading Michael Edmonds Slightly Off Track Technology Head of Technology Bill Baggelaar Render Wrangling Brian Gyss Animation Technology Jason L. Bergman Loren Chun Brad Brooks Peter Lee Chun Brett Alexander Bill James George Aluzzi Richard David Jeff Nash Alan Hagge Steve Klevatt Michael Maltzman Laurice Tracy Doug White Derek E. Wilson Visual Effects Technology Timothy Brandt Mark Carlson David Patrick Flynn Benjamin Bryant Brian Gyss Jessica Noll Matt Popham Post Production Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Voice Recordist Gregg Hall Dialogue Recorded at VoiceBox Productions ADR Recorded at Warner Bros. Studios Cartoon Network Studios First Assistant Editors Ron Wisman, Jr. Paul Whitehead Annellie Samuel Second Assistant Editor David Tarnawsky Avid Editor Jonathan Alvord Avid Assistant Editor Debs Richardson Avid Engineer Angus Munro Producer of Post Production Rick Polizzi Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Assistant Post Production Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Post Production Facilities Provided by 20th Century Fox Studios Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor Matthew Wood Sound Designer Tom Myers Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Al Nelson Tim Nielsen Dialogue Editor Marshall Winn Animation Recordists Richard Calistan Paul Shubat ADR Supervisor Jonathan Null ADR Recordist Greg Smith ADR Editor Richard Hymns Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Editor Jim Likowski Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Field Recordist Dee Selby Mix Technician Tony Sereno Digital Audio Transfer Marco Alicea Al Nelson Recordists Ryan Cole James Spencer Re-Recording Engineer Bill Stein Video Services John Torrijos Chief Engineer & Facility Design Steve Morris Engineering Services Howie Hammermann Digital Editorial Services Tim Burby Dave Hunter Post-Production Sound Accountant Renee Russo Client Services Mike Lane Gordon Ng Eva Porter Dolby Sound Consultants Geof Lipman Daniel Sperry Chris Sturmer Loop Group Talent Caldwell & Company Main and End Titles Picture Mill Asylum Film Laboratory Deluxe Toronto, Ltd. Film Timers Chris Hinton Vaughan Killin Avid HD Editing Equipment by Pivotal Post Dailies Colorist Richard Cordes Digital Intermediates by EFILM Color Timer Jim Passon Negative Cutter Mo Henry Music Music Produced by James Clayton James Sharp Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Music Conducted by James Horner Hummie Mann Supervising Music Editor Richer Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqui A. Newman Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage David's Music Studios Sony Pictures Studios Incompetech Studios Score Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood Studio Orchestra Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Music Preparation by Mark Graham JoAnn Kane Music Services Eric A. Smith II Orchestrations by Pete Anthony Frank Macchia David Newman Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Rebecca J. Krysthna Edguardo Simone Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger John Maxwell Anderson Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Special Thanks to A.K.A. Cartoon Cartoon Network Warner Bros. Animation Danny Antonucci Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on WaterTower Music Color by Prints by MPAA No. 4862155 This motion picture © 2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. © 2016 Cartoon Network Story and Screenplay © 2016 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. © 2016 Cartoon Network Original Score © 2016 Watertower Music, LLC. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada, and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Cartoon Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Post Credits Category:2016 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:DVD Category:VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Blu-Ray